Achoo, Bless you!
by Happynomnom
Summary: This is the sequel to If Only it were THAT Easy. He's at it again! Wally is going to attempt confessing his love for Kuki... again! Will he be thwarted (again)? Wally even agrees to go watch... A RAINBOW DORKIE MOVIE? Fluffy 3/4 one-shot. Enjoy! :)


**Hello agaaain. This is the sequel to _If Only it were THAT Easy_. This takes place the day after. Also a short, fluffy 3/4 one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part whatsoever of KND, Mr. Warburton does... *sadness***

* * *

"Alright, Numbuh 4. Today's the day. You've got this in the bag!" Wally muttered, clenching his fists together. Just as he was about to make his way to Numbuh 3's room, for the exact same reason as the day before, Numbuh 5 popped her head in his doorway.

"Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 wants to go see that Rainbow Monkey movie, and we all said we'd go with her. But then Numbuh 5 said that you wouldn't want to go, so she just came over here to tell ya that we're leaving now," Numbuh 5 said.

"What?" Wally asked, jumping up. "No, no, uh, I'll go, yeah that's fine." He scrambled over to her. Numbuh 5 looked as confused as Numbuh 4 was when he was doing math homework.

"Uh. Numbuh 4. We are going to watch a _Rainbow Monkey_ movie. For _two hours_. Are you _sure_ you wanna come? 'Cause Numbuh 5 don't think so," responded Numbuh 5, smirking a little. Wally blushed slightly.

"Uh, Numbuh 5, can I tell you a secret?"

"Numbuh 5's listening," she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Unless you did somethin' bad. Then Numbuh 5 didn't hear anything." Numbuh 4 shook his head.

And so Wally explained to her his 'situation'. His new plan was to tell Kuki right after the movie. Or maybe before. Or during?

"Ah, Numbuh 5 understands. Okay, then, let's go. The others'll be waiting."

And so the two made their way down to HQ, where Numbuhs 1, 2, and 3 were waiting expectantly.

"Sup guys," muttered Numbuh 4, letting his hair cover his eyes.

"Numbuh 4, you're coming with us?!" asked Hoagie suspiciously.

"Yeah, why the crud not," he replied, scuffing the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Uh, well, because last time you ca-" Numbuh 2 was cut off by a sharp look from Numbuh 5. "Eheheheh! Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 4! I'm so happy that you're coming!" exclaimed Numbuh 3, pouncing on Wally and giving him a tight embrace. Numbuh 4 flushed dark red. The other three members of the team covered their mouths, shaking with laughter. Numbuhs 1 and 2 had obviously been quick to catch on.

"Alright, alright. Let's go already," Numbuh 4 muttered, patting Numbuh 3's back, trying his best to be nonchalant about Kuki hugging him, although he couldn't help but continually stare at her.

And so off they went.

Wally tried to (unsuccessfully) confess to her two separate times (once on the way, once right before the movie started), but was thwarted both times. The first time, Kuki had caught sight of a special edition Time-to-go-out-for-a-Special-Super-Duper-Romantical-Dinner Rainbow Monkey in the window of the local toyshop. The second time, much to Wally's dismay, the disturbance was created by the one and only Kid, a.k.a. Ace. They hadn't seen him first, it was him who spotted them- or rather, Numbuh 3.

"Hey, Kuki," he'd said, nodding at her. _Who does he think he is, calling her by her name?! _thought Wally angrily.

"Hi!" she'd exclaimed. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Watching the new Rainbow Monkey love-a-buggy-hug movie, of course!"

"Ohh, really?!" Kuki squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Yeah! Hey…" He smiled at her. "Do you want to sit with me?" At that, Numbuh 4 couldn't take it anymore.

"She can't," he had cut in, just before she answered. "She's sitting with me."

"I am?" Wally 'gently' elbowed her. "Ow!" she cried. Wally cast her a dark and unapologetic look. "Oh yeah...? I am. Sorry."

"Too bad. Maybe I can buy you an ice cream sometime?" he asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yeah, sure!" she'd replied. He winked at her, smirking at Numbuh 4. He'd shoved his hands into his pockets, and sauntered away.

"Actually, you can't!" Wally yelled at his retreating figure. "Because I am!" The kid (obviously) had ignored him.

"Wallyyy!" she exclaimed. "What was that for?" she asked, upset. The other three, who had watched the exchange were currently sniggering and giggling, making faces behind Kuki's back.

"Uh, I'll tell you later."

They watched the movie. Numbuh 4 tried not to vomit. Everytime he thought he'd pass out, he thought of how disappointed Kuki would be. That sure made him try his best to enjoy the cruddy monkey movie. Finally, finally, after what felt like forever, the movie ended. They left the theatre.

"I loved it! Didn't you, Numbuh 4?" exclaimed Kuki, skipping about, just as Numbuh 4 was muttering, "Cruddy monkey movie," under his breath.

"Uh, yeah!" Numbuh 4 amended. He took a deep breath. "Okay Kuki. I need to tell you something now." She stopped skipping, suddenly taking his hand. He blushed.

"Yes, Wally?" she asked, smiling. Wally took another breath, exhaling.

"I…" he coughed. "I really…" _So far so good_, thought Wally. He cleared his throat. "Likeyou!" he blurted, dipping his head down in embarrassment. He coughed again.

"Bless you!" said Kuki.

"What?"

"You sneezed, so I said bless you!" Wally stared at her innocent face.

"Forget it!" he exclaimed, stomping off once again. Kuki turned to face the Numbuh 5, who was walking right behind her, followed by Numbuhs 1 and 2, who were still laughing uncontrollably.

"Gosh, what's his problem?" she asked, irritated.

"Girl," Numbuh 5 said, shaking her head. "You need help."

"What?" she demanded as they exited the building and into the sunshine. "All I said was bless you!"

* * *

**Darn. Poor Wally. *evil grin* Kuki just doesn't get it, does she? Well, if there is a sequel to the sequel... you never know! Thanks for reading and remember to post a review! :)**


End file.
